Prior to the present invention, there has not existed any device for utilizing ultrasonics to obtain water vapor for pressurized application thereof to a substrate such as clothing being processed, or such as to a person being subjected to a steam bath. Moreover, no device has utilized heating elements in conjunction therewith, apart from other elements for controlling activation and deactivation, pressure and intermixing air and for separately ascertaining and controlling vapor-space temperature and water-temperature of the water being subjected to transducer vibrating action, nor to the advantages thereof.
Heretofore large expenditures of energy have been required for the effecting of steam or vapor for application during pressing or dry-cleaning, or in obtaining sufficient steam for a steam-bath, or a steam iron or the like. Also, because of the large amount of heat to effect a change of water into steam, there has been a considerable and undesirable time delay, awaiting sufficient heat for steam production.